The Brickster
The Brickster is a criminal from LEGO Island and the main antagonist of the LEGO Island series. Biography Early Life The Brickster is one of many Minifigs who were not born, but built. He was built by the Infomaniac, shortly after The Infomaniac built LEGO Island and decided he wanted a friend. The Brickster was named by the Infomaniac, and in turn he named the Infomaniac. The Brickster and the Infomaniac spent many happy days together, having fun and building things on this island all to themselves. However, one day the Infomaniac presented the Brickster with an idea: building another Minifig to play with. The Brickster was shocked and angered, and went crazy as a result. He felt insulted that the Infomaniac would want another friend, and so decided that he didn't need the Infomaniac after all. He took a bunch of LEGO Bricks on the island, then assembled a spaceship and flew it to space. He found a good-sized asteroid with a breathable atmosphere. Using these stolen LEGO Bricks, he constructed the first buildings on this asteroid, and called it OGEL Island, as a mockery of LEGO Island's name. Over the years, the Brickster traveled back and forth between the LEGO Planet and OGEL Island, stealing LEGO Bricks to construct more on OGEL. He built a Pizzeria and a Palace using these stolen LEGO Bricks. He also created the island's inhabitants: strange, yet familiar alien creatures, and he designed the BricksterBots. With the BricksterBots, he gained an ability to, any place in the LEGO Universe, open a portal to OGEL Island to let his minions through. During one return trip to the LEGO Planet, the Brickster was arrested by Nick Brick, a detective of the LEGO Island Police Department. After receiving one of Papa Brickolini's super-hot pizzas, the Brickster melted the lock of his cell and fled to the Residential Area, where he was caught again by Nick Brick and thrown back into jail, this time with a sign labeled "NO PIZZAS" outside his cell. The Brickster is Loose! For many years, the Brickster remained in jail, giving him much time to come up with a new plan. Even from his jail cell, he learned much about the Brickolini's pizza delivery boy, Pepper Roni, including the fact that Pepper could not read, and thus did not understand the "NO PIZZAS" sign. When Mr. Pollywanna, who repeated pizza orders for the Brickolini's since the Pizzeria lacked a phone, came to the Brickster's cell, the Brickster ordered a hot, spicy pizza, while doing his best impression of Nick Brick's voice. The parrot flew back to the Pizzeria and repeated the Brickster's order, and Papa thought that the order was from Nick. Minutes later, Pepper Roni arrived at the jail with the hot pizza, which the Brickster grabbed and, again, melted the lock off the cell. The Brickster, after insulting Pepper repeatedly, ran to the Police Helicopter and took off. He grabbed the Power Brick off the Information Center, and attached it to a laser he built. Then, he deconstructed the helicopter, stole the Ambulence from the Medical Center, stuffed the helicopter's bricks into the Ambulence, and drove to the Residential Area. He used bricks to form blockades, but Pepper Roni, Nick Brick, and Laura Brick still found a way into the Residential Area. Using the Power Brick, the Brickster demonstrated his new laser to Nick, Laura, and Pepper. The laser could rapidly deconstruct buildings and trees on LEGO Island. Pepper Roni pursued the Brickster's Ambulence on his skateboard, and the Brickster kept throwing pieces of the helicopter at Pepper to slow him down. However, after a while, the Brickster grew tired of the pursuit, parked the Ambulence in Captain Click's cave, and hid the remaining helicopter pieces on the island. Then, while Pepper Roni and Bill Ding reconstructed the Police Helicopter, the Brickster stole a Police Motorcycle and continued deconstructing the island. However, using the new Pizza Turbo Chucker, Pepper fired anchovy pizzas at the Brickster from the Helicopter. The Brickster slowed down to eat the pizzas, and in moments he was arrested by Nick and Laura Brick. The Brickster was thrown back in jail. The Summer of 1999 The Brickster later broke out of jail in 1999. He stole a Bricasso painting and used Professor Voltage's speedboat to hide it on Castle Island, while putting a crude drawing of himself in the LEGO Island Museum. Later, he stole the Crystal Brick from Achu's tribe. Then, he trapped Arnold in the House on Spooky Hill. Lastly, he and his BricksterBots stole the pizza oven from the Brickolini's Pizzeria to bring to OGEL Island. The Brickster also heard of Evil Ogel, whom he admired and looked up to as a role model. However, the Bricasso painting, Crystal Brick, Arnold, and pizza oven were all retrieved by Pepper Roni and his new friend Luna Rom. They captured the Brickster and threw him back in jail. The Brickster's Revenge Before going back in jail, the Brickster made sure to grab a bunch of spices from the Brickolini's pizza oven, and stored them in the jail cell. In 2001, Pepper Roni arrived to bring the Brickster a standard, non-spicy pizza. However, the Brickster simply added the spices to the pizza, and it was hot enough to cause the Brickster to breathe his "patened dragon breath" and melt the jail cell door. Again, he stole the Police Helicopter and flew to the Information Center. This time, however, he snuck inside the building while the Infomaniac slept and stole the Constructopedia. He tore the pages out of the book, and opened a portal to OGEL Island, thus summoning BricksterBots to terrorize the LEGO Island citizens. He took five of the Constructopedia pages with him as he departed LEGO Island for Castle Island. At Castle Island, the Brickster deconstructed the bridge connecting the Lion's Kingom and the Bull's Kingdom, and hid one of the pages down in the depths of the channel. Then, he gave another page to the Bull Knights to use as a flag, since their real flag was stolen by the Lion Knights. He also made a deal with Cedric the Bull, who would guard the Bull's page and make sure Pepper did not get it. Then, the Brickster traveled to Adventurers' Island. There, he hid one of the pages in the Tomb of the Matching Mummies, and another page in the Oasis. Finally, he met up with Sam Sinister and gave him the final page to guard. The Brickster returned to LEGO Island to find all the BricksterBots deconstructed by pizza-throwing. Thus, he summoned a new wave of pizza-immune BricksterBots, and kidnapped Mama and Papa Brickolini to make them work for him at the OGEL Island Pizzeria. At OGEL Island, the Brickster waited patiently at the Brickster's Palace. There, Pepper Roni arrived, and the Brickster tried to knock Pepper off his palace with a wave of BricksterBots. Pepper dodged the BricksterBots and was able to trick the Brickster into eating three of Papa's new super-hot pizzas, which burned the Brickster's mouth. He jumped into a crocodile cage in the palace to cool off his mouth with the water, but was trapped in the cage and was left behind by Pepper, screaming for help. The Brickster later broke free and returned to LEGO Island, where he claimed to have resigned from wanting to deconstruct the island. However, Nick Brick still did not trust the criminal, and suspected there was something funny going on... Island Xtreme Stunts Director Steven Spielbrick arrived on LEGO Island in 2002, and decided to film a new action-stunt movie starring Pepper Roni and the Brickster called Island Xtreme Stunts. In this movie, the Brickster would star as the villain, who would kidnap a scientist as part of his evil experiments, then proceed to try escaping Pepper Roni throughout the rest of the movie. Most of the film was shot on LEGO Island using bluescreens. However, the Brickster would occasionally pull pranks on set, by knocking over equipment when nobody was looking. These pranks were discovered by Nick Brick, who was determined to prove that the Brickster had not resigned. After filming was done, the Brickster revealed to everybody that he was simply using the movie as a cover-up while his BricksterBots built him a tower on Space Mountain, from which he planned to deconstruct the entire LEGO Planet. He also kidnapped the Infomaniac and held him hostage, threatening to hurt him if anybody dared to stop him. Nonetheless, Pepper Roni arrived at the tower as expected. Atop the tower, the Brickster and Pepper fought, with the Brickster occasionally aided by BricksterBots. However, Pepper kept shoving the Brickster off the tower, and eventually the Brickster was too weak to continue fighting. Then, Sky Lane rescued the Infomaniac and turned off the mainframe computer, and the Brickster's plan was foiled. Once more, he was arrested and thrown in jail. The Brickster escaped again, and watched the world premiere of Island Xtreme Stunts. He was caught again and thrown back in jail. Soccer Mania The Brickster escaped yet again later that year. He used a magic wrench to create bridges to LEGO Town, where he stole a car. He arrived just in time to witness a champion soccer team receiving the LEGO Cup. The Brickster ran into the ceremony, stole the LEGO Cup before the Mayor could give it to the team, and escaped in his car, though he left behind the magic wrench. The Brickster made his way back to Castle Island, knowing the champion soccer team was after him. He told Cedric the Bull to distract the soccer team while he escaped through a portal to the Arctic. However, the soccer team arrived in the Arctic shortly afterward. While they played a match against the Arctic Mechanics, the Brickster snuck around and broke the Arctic team's vehicles. He then made his way to Adventurers' Island, where he met up with Sam Sinister, Slyboots, and Rudo Villano. While Slyboots and Villano formed the Adventurers Villains soccer team to distract the champion soccer team, Sam Sinister led the Brickster to the coast. The Brickster continued on his way, passing the Skelly Ship as he crossed the ocean. The Brickster went to the spaceport's Launch Pad and deconstructed a spaceship, then proceeded to hide its pieces all over the LEGO Planet. Then, he made his way to his Volcano Hideout. As the champion soccer team drew near, the Brickster entered the hideout and fled in a Fish Ship. To be expanded... Supper Soggy Soccer The Brickster was seen in a speedboat when Evil Ogel was arrested by Pepper Roni just off the coast of LEGO Island. It is presumed that he helped Evil Ogel escape jail shortly after. LEGO Island 3 Upon waking from the best dream of his life, Pepper walked out of his home to find the Brickster had escaped, and seemingly had split up the Power Brick into several pieces and spread them across space. Pepper collected the Power Brick shards, but after arriving on Ogel Prime, he discovered that the Brickster had a scheme that was seemingly unstoppable... Category:Characters